


you know it's all right

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Ownership, Rape/Non-con References, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaves were just starting to turn colors when the Doctor showed up on their doorstep. She smiled at him, eying the TARDIS across the street over his shoulder. "Rory'll be back in an hour or so," she'd said. "I'll put on some tea, get us some fish fingers and custard, and we can watch some telly while we wait."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later he'd darted out the door, grinning over his shoulder. "It'll be just like old times," he'd said, "We'll pick up a souvenir for Rory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know it's all right

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I did for a meme a while back. Prompt was Amy & the Doctor pretending to be married. It was supposed to be something cutesy, but apparently my brain wanted to explore the fact that not all planets that they visited would be quite so open-minded.

  
The leaves were just starting to turn colors when the Doctor showed up on their doorstep. She smiled at him, eying the TARDIS across the street over his shoulder. "Rory'll be back in an hour or so," she'd said. "I'll put on some tea, get us some fish fingers and custard, and we can watch some telly while we wait."  
  
Fifteen minutes later he'd darted out the door, grinning over his shoulder. "It'll be just like old times," he'd said, "We'll pick up a souvenir for Rory."  
  
They should have waited.  
  
.  
  
Alderon was lovely. She was doubtful at first, because in her opinion naming a planet after a fictional planet that was _blown up_ didn't seem too terribly clever, but it was pretty. The inhabitants were vaguely humanoid ("Mutated a bit over the centuries, which explains the scales but not the blueness—I have never understood what the blueness means—") and polite enough, but it was the environment that made her breath catch. The rainbow-hued grasslands that stretched out as far as the eye could see, like the colorful pride flag that Melody had waved around in their teens, before she knew that Melody was _Melody_. She'd always wondered why Melody had never made a move on her, but now, it makes far too much sense.  
  
The mountains are breathtaking for their sheer enormity, taller than the tallest of Earth's underwater mountains, the cliff-face vanishing up into the clouds.  
  
They're there for a day and a half before something goes wrong.  
  
.  
  
While Alderon is beautiful, it is not very accepting to women. There are no Princess Leia's to lead their planet to a glorious new future. Looking back on it, Amy will wonder why it took them that entire first day before they noticed the women with their heads down, walking half a step behind their husbands and never speaking without permission.  
  
Apparently turning a man down was unheard of unless another man already had a rightful claim.  
  
"This is sick," she whispers into the Doctor's ear, slanting him a squinty-eyed glare.  
  
For his part, he's mostly wide-eyed, looking distressingly human. His hand is sweaty in hers, locked so tight that her fingers are numb, as if someone will steal her away if he relaxes his grip. He nods.  
  
"I suppose it's a good thing that you were close by," she says grudgingly, trying not to glare as the asshole from earlier eyes her like a slab of meat. Amy Pond is many things, but someone's _property_ is not one of them.  
  
Marriage proposals on this world didn't exist. Whichever man bent you over in the middle of the market upon coming of age was your new owner, simple as that. Apparently being an unattended young woman in a public place was good enough. She doesn't like thinking about what would have happened if the Doctor hadn't been lurking nearby when she started shouting.  
  
She shivers and moves closer to him.  
  
He wraps an arm around her waist, still quiet.  
  
"Can we leave now?" she asks.  
  
He nods again.  
  
She doesn't want to stay long enough to find out whether or not a demonstration will be required as proof.


End file.
